


Un equilibrio stabile quanto un castello di carte

by smile_92



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X factor (Italia) RPF
Genre: Jealous!Alex, M/M, gelosia, pre xfactor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genn è da sempre innamorato di Nando, ragazzo molto più grande di lui e fratello del suo futuro migliore amico. Quando con Alex fondano gli Urban Strangers non mancano le occasioni per passare più tempo insieme al suo amore irraggiungibile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un equilibrio stabile quanto un castello di carte

Genn conosceva il fratello di Alessio perché a Somma Vesuviana tutti conoscevano tutti. Dalla prima volta in cui i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli del ragazzo se ne innamorò, come i ragazzini si innamorano di qualcuno più grande di loro. Ovvero perdutamente, almeno fino a che non crescono o trovano qualcun'altro di cui innamorarsi. Per Genn era stato un po' diverso perché all'inizio non pensava che un ragazzo potesse innamorarsi di un altro uomo, ma dopo essersi reso conto che quello che provava non era solo ammirazione accettò il fatto di essere omosessuale e di essere innamorato di un ragazzo molto più grande di lui. A quei tempi gli Urban Strangers non erano ancora nati e lui e Alex si limitavano ad ignorarsi a vicenda perché estremamente diversi. Per Genn, Alex, era semplicemente il fratello più piccolo del suo amore proibito. Quando i due capirono che erano fatti per suonare insieme e che erano più simili di quello che credevano, l'innamoramento di Genn per il fratello di Alex non c'entrò assolutamente nulla con la decisione di fondare il loro duo. Gli Urban Strangers era qualcosa creata da loro e da loro soltanto. Genn e Alex, da quel giorno, divennero quasi inscindibili e quel rapporto dipendeva solo dall'affetto e dalla fiducia reciproci.

Non era raro che Genn rimanesse a casa di Alex per più tempo che in casa propria. Alex aveva un garage che loro avevano insonorizzato come meglio potevano con scatole di uova ed ogni rimedio che avevano trovato su internet. Un giorno come un altro, dopo aver provato per tutto il pomeriggio e gran parte della sera, Genn rimase a dormire da Alex con l'intenzione di svegliarsi il giorno dopo per provare dalla mattina presto. Come al solito non aveva pigiama e, dopo aver chiesto all'amico di prestargli una maglia, andò in bagno passando davanti la camera del fratello, rallentando il passo davanti la porta socchiusa nella speranza di vedere qualcosa di interessante. Per sua fortuna, il ragazzo si stava cambiando per andare a letto, e Genn si ritrovò imbambolato a guardare la sua schiena grande e i muscoli segnati delle braccia. Percorreva con gli occhi ogni centimetro di pelle che poteva raggiungere. Quando le mani del ragazzo si avvicinarono al bordo dei jeans che indossava, Genn si ritrovò a trattenere il fiato senza rendersene conto.

"Che cazzo stai facendo? " la voce di Alessio era un pelo più scura del solito, se Genn non avesse imparato a riconoscere i suoi modi di fare probabilmente non si sarebbe accorto dell'ira crescente che minacciava di esplodere da un momento all'altro.

"Ale, stavo... Stavo... " gli occhi che correvano veloci da un punto indefinito ad un altro in cerca di una risposta sensata "Stavo andando in bagno " concluse infine, portando la mano destra tra i capelli.

"E hai pensato di fare un piccolo pit-stop davanti camera di mio fratello?" Alex sorrideva, ma Genn sapeva che non c'era divertimento dietro quel sorriso. Non riusciva a spiegarsi perché, però, Alex gli sembrava così arrabbiato. Infondo non aveva fatto nulla di male.

"Ale non stavo facendo nulla, stavo andando in bagno e dei rumori in camera di tuo fratello hanno attirato la mia attenzione. Ma sta bene, quindi ora vado in bagno davvero " Genn non sapeva perché si stava giustificando, qualcosa nel tono di Alex lo portava a farlo, senza che lui ne sentisse davvero il bisogno.

"Già, dei rumori " borbottò Alex più a se stesso che all'amico. "Muoviti a venire a letto che domani ci dobbiamo svegliare presto" aggiunse con voce brusca ma priva dell'ira che Genn aveva avvertito prima, anzi sembrava ci fosse qualcos'altro sotto quel tono. Possibile che fosse tristezza?

"Sìsì certo hai ragione" disse, chiedendosi ancora cosa fosse ciò che aveva avvertito nella voce di Alex "arrivo subito".

Quando tornò dopo essere andato in bagno, la porta del fratello di Alex era chiusa bene e Genn affrettò il passo facendosi ancora delle domande sulla discussione che aveva avuto col compagno. _Probabilmente è solo stanco_ , pensò.

Arrivato in camera si rese conto che Alex aveva già spento la luce, ma aveva dormito così tante volte dall'amico che ormai sapeva perfettamente come muoversi al buio. Si mise sotto le coperte, nel lato del letto che occupava di solito, e si girò verso Alex. I suoi occhi non si erano ancora abituati al buio e non riusciva a capire se fosse sveglio o meno. "Ehi dormi? " Nessuna risposta.

 _Dovrei dormire anche io, domani sarà un'altra lunga giornata di prove_ , pensò cercando la posizione giusta. Stava per cadere nel sonno quando la voce di Alex gli arrivò all'orecchio.

"Ho deciso di mettermi con Eleonora " la voce bassa e roca.

Genn spalancò gli occhi, ora riusciva a vedere meglio. Alex era steso supino e fissava dritto di fronte a lui.

"Come mai te ne esci ora con questa cosa? Credevo non ti piacesse"

"Ci ho pensato e ho capito che in realtà mi piace molto"

"Ale fino a ieri dicevi che oltre al fatto che non ti piace sarebbe stata una distrazione da quello che stiamo facendo"

"Solo tu puoi avere delle distrazioni? " la voce di Ale risultò strana e bassissima alle orecchie di Genn. Non aveva il solito tono schietto e diretto, non aveva nulla del tono che aveva imparato a riconoscere nella voce dell'amico. Era un tono amaro, basso e a tratti persino derisorio.

"Che stai dicendo Alé?" la vice ridotta ad un sibilo.

Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, Alex espirò e con la stessa voce di sempre rispose :" Niente Butch, lascia stare sono solo stanco. Volevo solo dirti che ho accettato l'invito di Eleonora ad uscire con lei "

Genn non rispose più, si limitò a dare la buonanotte ad Alex, per poi crollare in un sonno inquieto.

***

Genn camminava spedito con le mani in tasca e lo sguardo basso. Nonostante fossero passati parecchi giorni dalle audizioni di XFactor si ritrovava spesso a ripercorrere in mente i momenti passati sul palco. L'emozione di essere davanti a star internazionali, di essere su un palco così grande, di presentarsi ufficialmente come gli Urban Strangers non solo ai loro amici e parenti. Era stato tutto così forte, nuovo e travolgente che Genn, ogni volta che ci pensava, non riusciva a riconoscere tutte le emozioni che aveva provato. Ricordava chiaramente solo di aver corso dietro le quinte, dopo aver ricevuto quattro sì, e di essersi letteralmente buttato addosso a Nando in preda all'eccitazione. Ricordava ancora le braccia forti del ragazzo che lo stringevano, la barba contro il suo viso liscio e la voce profonda che gli faceva una marea di complimenti e rideva felice.

Arrossì lievemente e accelerò il passo, impaziente di raggiungere casa di Alex, dove - se la fortuna lo avrebbe permesso - avrebbe potuto vedere Nando. Dopo le audizioni si erano visti poco con Alex. Erano trascorsi pochi giorni, certo, ma l'essere passati dal vedersi e sentirsi costantemente a non parlarsi, se non per discutere di qualche cosa relativa agli Urban Strangers, a Genn dava enormemente fastidio. Il fatto era che, nonostante fosse stata la musica ad unirli, con Alex avevano sempre parlato di tutto. Si erano scoperti simili e diversi allo stesso tempo, e tra di loro non c'era mai stato imbarazzo o reticenza verso nessun argomento. La parte meno razionale di Genn dava tutta la colpa ad Eleonora. La ragazza era anche simpatica, per carità, ma assorbiva troppo Alessio. Lo distraeva dalle cose importanti al momento: la musica, gli Urban, Genn. Ovviamente Genn non era per nulla geloso del fatto che l'amico, adesso, aveva qualcos'altro a cui pensare oltre ai suoi attacchi isterici dovuti allo stress pre-esibizione o ai suoi dubbi circa la vita, la carriera e qualsiasi altra cosa gli venisse in mente. _Qualsiasi persona proverebbe quello che provo io al momento_ , si ripeteva spesso quando la sua mente gli suggeriva modi creativi per sbarazzarsi di Eleonora.

Arrivato a casa di Alex bussò alla porta, accantonando i pensieri che lo avevano accompagnato per tutto il tragitto. La sua mente stava quasi per ricominciare uno dei suoi film quando Nando aprì la porta e, come era prevedibile, si spense all'istante.

"Ciao Gennaro" disse il ragazzo sorridendo.

"C-ciao" rispose il più piccolo, incespicando nelle parole. " Alex c'è? "

"No non è ancora tornato, ma lo puoi aspettare dentro se vuoi "

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte "Sì grazie. Tanto mi ha detto che dovrebbe essere qui a momenti. "

Nando si fece da parte e lo lasciò entrare. "Allora ti stai godendo la notorietà? " chiese il più grande divertito, portando un bicchiere di thè freddo per Genn.

"Certo come no. Ho ragazze e paparazzi al seguito che non mi lasciano un secondo da solo" rispose a tono, prendendo il bicchiere che Nando gli porgeva.

"Mi ha detto Ale che adesso dovete aspettare di essere chiamati o meno, per partecipare ai boot-qualcosa "

"Ai bootcamp, già. " La sua conversazione con Nando non stava andando come in uno dei suoi sogni ad occhi aperti. A questo punto il più grande avrebbe già dovuto aver confessato il suo amore, ed invece parlavano del nulla aspettando che Alex entrasse da un momento all'altro dalla porta.

 _Ma che diamine di fine ha fatto?_ pensò Genn mentre guardava il thè, che a stento aveva toccato, nel bicchiere.

"Non ti piace?"

"No, non è che non mi piace. È solo che se lo bevo poco prima delle prove mi agito troppo... E già al naturale non sono proprio una persona calma. Alex stava per uccidermi un pomeriggio. Gli ho fatto rifare gli stessi tre accordi per tre ore di fila mentre facevo avanti e indietro per il garage maledicendo chiunque mi venisse in mente. È una fortuna che Alex sia così paziente"

Nando sorrise " Lo è solo con te".

La frase non aveva ancora acquistato del tutto senso per Genn che Alex aprì la porta di casa con la delicatezza di un bulldozer ed entrò a grandi falcate.

"Giornata pesante, a quanto vedo " disse Nando prendendo in giro il fratello.

"Non rompere i cogl.." Alex si fermò a metà frase quando si rese conto che Genn era lì.

"A proposito di pazienza " sussurò Nando avvicinandosi a Genn così tanto che il più piccolo sentì il suo respiro solleticargli la pelle,e rabbrividì.

Alex gli rivolse un occhiata di puro astio e girando sui tacchi si diresse verso il garage. "Butch muoviti. Abbiamo del lavoro da fare "

Genn era scattato in piedi non appena Alex lo aveva chiamato. Posò il bicchiere sul tavolino di fronte a loro e ringraziando Nando si affrettò a raggiungere un nervosissimo Alex.

"Che cavolo ti è successo Alé? " chiese brusco mentre ancora scendeva le scale che portavano al garage.

"Nulla" Alex stava armeggiando con gli strumenti che avevano lì. Una chitarra, una tastiera e un paio di bacchette prese chissà dove, visto che nessuno dei due possedeva una batteria.

"Col cazzo che non è nulla. Per poco non buttavi giù la porta di sopra "

"Mi dispiace di aver interrotto te e il tuo fidanzato " rispose con voce affettata e fintamente dispiaciuta.

Genn sgranò i grandi occhi azzurri aspettandosi che Alex gli dicesse che era tutto uno scherzo da un momento all'altro, perché quella situazione era assolutamente ridicola.

Alex ispirò ed espirò forte. "Scusa Butch, ho solo litigato con Eleonora. Mi sta asfissiando con il fatto che se veniamo presi tra di noi non funzionerà e che lei non può avere un ragazzo che non le sta accanto eccetera. Non può essere felice e basta? " si lasciò cadere su di uno sgabello sbuffando.

"Allora lasciala" le parole gli vennero fuori da sole, con una calma ed una tranquillità che non gli appartenevano spesso.

Alex lo fissò, le labbra sottili tirate. "La fai facile tu"

"È facile, lasciala " la mente di Genn ricominciò a lavorare di fantasia propinandogli numerosi scenari che terminavano tutti con un'Eleonora in lacrime e un Alex finalmente tornato alla normalità. Alex rise appena, ma senza essere realmente allegro. Gli occhi fissi sul pavimento come se pensasse a tutt'altro.

Genn continuò a parlare. "Non hai bisogno di lei. Lo hai detto anche tu, no?! È un'occasione che capita una volta nella vita questa. Dobbiamo concentrarci ed invece tu sei distratto a causa..." le parole gli morirono in gola quando vide Alex alzarsi in piedi di scatto, il volto corrucciato.

"Io sono distratto? Io sono distratto? Chi è quello che non vede l'ora di venire a casa per guardare mio fratello? Chi è quello che non perde occasione per salire al piano di sopra nella speranza di incontrarlo? Chi è quello che stava sbavando davanti la sua camera mentre si spogliava? " la voce si era alzata ad ogni domanda e l'ultima, con ogni probabilità, l'avevano sentita tutti.

Genn aveva gli occhi sgranati e il volto incredulo, ma l'ira era cresciuta man mano che Alex continuava con le sue accuse, così che esplose nel momento esatto in cui il moro terminò la sua frase.

"Io almeno non ti urlo addosso se qualcosa va storto con una ragazza che ho conosciuto a stento da qualche mese."

"No è vero. Tu mi urli addosso sempre " Alessio era così arrabbiato che non lo faceva neanche finire di parlare. "Ogni cazzo di volta che hai un problema chi è che ti ascolta? IO. Chi ti calma quando ti prende l'ansia? Sempre IO. E chi si deve sorbire le tue stupide paranoie sul senso della vita? Ancora una volta IO. Il problema non è Eleonora, il problema sei tu."

Genn era basito, mai Alessio si era rivolto così a lui. Mai gli aveva fatto pesare quegli aspetti del suo carattere che infastidivano tutti. Il biondo aprì la bocca un paio di volte senza emettere suoni. Poi a voce sommessa rispose:"Sei un coglione Iodice" fece per andarsene ma Alessio lo canzonò dicendo:"Vai a controllare se mio fratello è ancora su. Magari si sta cambiando di nuovo a porta socchiusa"

Genn si girò piano. Il respiro leggermente accelerato e l'ira negli occhi.

"Cos'è che ti dà fastidio di questo fatto eh?! Sì mi piace tuo fratello e con questo? " La voce più acuta del solito. Alex si limitò a serrare la mascella e Genn lo prese come un segno per poter continuare. "È gentile, simpatico ed anche bello. È normale che mi piaccia "

"ALLORA CREA UNA BAND CON LUI " Alex aveva urlato così tanto che il volto gli era diventato paonazzo. Genn era rimasto ancora una volta senza parole. Le labbra socchiuse, gli occhi sgranati di fronte ad un Alex completamente stravolto.

Poi, come se un velo fosse stato tolto dalla sua mente, tutto gli sembrò semplice e chiaro.

"Sei... geloso?" la voce portata di nuovo ad un tono umano. Alex tornò velocemente di un colore normale ed iniziò a farfugliare qualcosa che assomigliava a "ma figurati se sono geloso ", "geloso io?" e simili.

Genn prese un grande respiro e si preparò, per una volta, ed essere lui la parte ferma e razionale del duo. "Alex, tuo fratello è un bel ragazzo ed è gentile, ma non potrà mai e poi mai rimpiazzarti. Tu mi hai aiutato e continui ad aiutarmi in così tanti modi che ormai mi sentirei perso senza di te. Non voglio nessuna band se non quella che abbiamo creato insieme. Gli Urban Strangers, tutto quello che abbiamo creato, tu, siete tra le cose a cui più tengo al mondo. Non ti rimpiazzerei mai con nessuno, men che meno con tuo fratello" le parole gli erano uscite senza che neanche se ne rendesse conto. Semplicemente disse tutto quello che provava guardando il volto stupito, commosso e finalmente più rilassato di Alex. Passarono istanti, che a Genn parvero infiniti, durante i quali nessuno dei due si azzardò a dire niente. La calma che aveva pervaso Genn durante le sue parole cominciava a lasciare spazio all'ansia di aver esagerato con le dichiarazioni. 

"Questa è stata una delle situazioni più gay che io abbia mai vissuto " disse Alex infine, sorridendo.

Anche il viso di Genn si aprì in un sorriso, la semplicità con cui Alex riusciva a far sparire le sue preoccupazioni era qualcosa che ancora non riusciva ancora a spiegarsi . "Beh del resto il tuo partner è omosessuale che ti aspettavi?! Prima o poi doveva succedere" risero entrambi di gusto, gli sguardi incatenati tra di loro.

"Allora Butch, che dici, iniziamo a provare qualcosa? Altrimenti se arriviamo ai boot ci fanno fuori "

"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo che porta sfiga" rispose il biondo facendo vari gesti scaramantici.

Iniziarono a prepararsi anche se con tutte quelle urla la voce non sarebbe stata delle migliori. Ma non potevano assolutamente permettersi di perdere altro tempo.

"Ah, e Butch! " sussurò Alex prima di iniziare a suonare "Anche per me, tu sei l'unico con cui vorrei avere una band"

Genn sorrise, ignorando di proposito e a fatica il buco che gli si era aperto nello stomaco. "Già... lo so."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la primissima fanfiction che ho scritto con personaggi reali. Spero vi piaccia e spero di non aver cambiato troppo i loro caratteri.  
> Se avete consigli o commenti di qualsiasi genere sono i bene accetti.


End file.
